When Blossoms Fall
by braceletnumbersix
Summary: Story about Ivypool and Blossomfall and their feelings for one another. Ivypool finds that she harbors feelings for Blossomfall and wonders if her friend feels the same way.


The sky shone with a bright moon, and the sky was clear. Not a single cloud could be spotted in the sky. It had been 9 moons since the dreaded flood that hit all of the clans, and everyone had seemed to recover well from it.

Since the great battle with the Dark Forest, and the flood that hit soon after, the cats of the clans began to work harder than ever. They poured as much of their strength as they could into battle training, hunting, and protecting their territory. Everyone also tried their very best to get along with the other clans, trying hard to stop the petty feuds between one another. All seemed happy and peaceful, like everything would be alright. Although, while all the problems threatening the clans were gone, there were other problems, nothing so dangerous as the dark forest or a flood, but problems that faced certain cats...

A young silver and white tabby she-cat lay in her den, sleeping beside a grey she-cat. The cat twitched in her sleep, making it evident that she was dreaming. The she-cat found herself in the dark, not being able to see anything in front of her, behind her, or beside her. She continued to pull forward, feeling as if something was calling her.

The cat wondered what was going on, she wanted to know where she was heading, and why she felt so compelled to move on into the darkness. What was calling her? It was then she heard something, almost like a whisper.

" _Ivypool"_

The she-cat stopped upon hearing her name, but she quickly started walking again, this time, at a faster pace. She heard it again, this time louder.

" _Ivypool"_

Ivypool had now broke into a jog, and when hearing the voice once again...

" _Ivypool"_

...She broke into a run. The voice getting louder, and speaking more frequently. Ivypool had run for what felt like forever, before finally seeing a light up ahead of her. She ran faster, determined to reach it. Once she had gotten closer to it the white light flashed, and felt blinding to Ivypool, when she finally opened her eyes again she was somewhere unfamiliar. But it was setting that she would never forget. The sky was a beautiful, nighttime dark blue, with stars and the full moon illuminating the area, healthy green grass covered the hill and at the very top of the hill, in the middle, was a stunning, magnificent full grown blossom tree. It was interesting to note, though, that the blossom tree seemed to have ivy plants growing out of the trunk.

Ivypool stared in awe at it's beauty and took several steps towards it. Lovely, white blossoms fluttered down from the tree and a light breeze drew across the land. A white petal fell on Ivypool's head, and she heard the voice whisper something. It now sounded as if whoever the voice belonged to was standing right there, whispering right into her ear.

" _I love you, Ivypool."_

Ivypool whipped around, trying to find the source of the voice, but it was no good. No one was there. She called out.

"Is someone there?" She waited for a response but found nothing. She tried to call out again.

"Anyone?! Hello? Is someone speaking to me?" Nothing. Pure silence. Ivypool sighed, and walked towards the edge of the hill, wanting to see what it looked like on the other side. She once again found herself in complete awe.

Pooling out for miles upon miles was something Ivypool didn't expect to see. A sea of bright, twinkling stars stretched out farther than she could see. It was as if she was standing above the sky, on top of the world. The bright stars sparkled in Ivypool's eyes, and she stared out into the unforgettable view. The breeze began to pick up again, ruffling the she-cats fur. It was then she saw something in the distance. It seemed to be quite far away, she squinted her eyes to try and get a better look. She found that it was coming closer and closer to her and soon she could see what it was.

Two cats seemingly made out of stars were walking with one another, side by side their starry pelts brushed against one another. One of the cats, the smaller one, ran a few steps a head of the other cat before swiftly turning around and running back to the bigger cat, pouncing playfully on them. The two both seemed to laugh and get up before the bigger, more fluffy looking cat began to chase the smaller one. They continued to play around, running in the direction of Ivypool, she thought they would stop before they got to her but she was wrong. The two cats ran right through her and vanished, almost as if they had never been there.

Ivypool, confused, stared back out into the starry field. She pondered what had just happened, and why she was here.

"T...ge...up"

Her ear twitched as her heard something. She didn't understand it though.

"Ivy...Wake...p"

Someone was telling her to wake up?

"Wake up, Ivypool!"

She found herself then jolting awake. Her head lifted and she swiftly looked around. She was in the warriors den now. So all of that had been a dream, then? She was pulled out of her thoughts when her sister, Dovewing, spoke.

"Great Starclan I thought you were never going to wake up! I've been calling you and poking you for who knows how long!"

Ivypool yawned, and sent her sister an apologetic look. "Sorry" She mewed sleepily.

"No worries, it's fine." Dovewing smiled. "But we have to get going, we're on dawn patrol, remember?"

Ivypool nodded her head, standing up she shook her pelt and noticed something come out of her fur. Dovewing noticed it as well.

"Hm? What is it?" She asked Ivypool. The silver and white tabby looked at it momentarily before having a flashback to her dream.

"A petal...From the blossom tree!" Ivypool exclaimed, Dovewing looked at Ivypool, not understanding her excitement, Ivypool just shook her head.

"It's...It's just a blossom, you know, from a flower or a tree. It's fine. No big deal. It's just really pretty is all." Ivypool shot her sister a smile before padding out of the den before her.

"Well, come on, lets go! You said the dawn patrol was waiting for us, didn't you?" Dovewing nodded in acknowledgement before following Ivypool.

Together the two of them headed outside of the camp where the patrol was waiting for them. Although, the dawn patrol was the last thing on Ivypool's mind. Her thoughts swam with questions about the dream she had. What did it mean? There was a blossom in her fur when she woke up this morning, was it from the tree? Did that mean that it wasn't a dream but a prophecy? And lastly, the voice that spoke to her, it sounded so comforting, so loving, so...familiar...


End file.
